Junkenstein's Revenge
Junkenstein's Revenge is a brawl exclusive to the Halloween Terror event. Brawl rules * Heroes: Ana, Hanzo, McCree, Soldier: 76, Tracer, Genji, Torbjörn, Brigitte, Widowmaker, and Zenyatta '' * ''Only 1 of each hero per team * No hero switching * Keep the castle doors from being destroyed Function Junkensteins Revenge nameplate.png Four players must protect the gate of the Adlersbrunn Castle from a horde of Zomnics created by the mad scientist Dr. Junkenstein. The team consists of four players, who each select one of the following ten heroes: Junkensteins Revenge Genji.png|Genji (The Swordsman) Junkensteins Revenge Hanzo.png|Hanzo (The Archer) Junkensteins Revenge McCree.png|McCree (The Gunslinger) Junkensteins Revenge Soldier76.png|Soldier: 76 (The Soldier) Junkensteins Revenge Torbjorn.png|Torbjörn (The Viking) Junkensteins Revenge Tracer.png|Tracer (The Will-o'-the-Wisp) Junkensteins Revenge Widowmaker.png|Widowmaker (The Countess) Junkensteins Revenge Ana.png|Ana (The Alchemist) Junkensteins Revenge Brigitte.png|Brigitte (The Shieldmaiden) Junkensteins Revenge Zenyatta.png|Zenyatta (The Monk) Periodically, bot controlled boss enemies will spawn will also spawn on the enemy team: Junkensteins Revenge The Reaper.png|Reaper (The Reaper) Junkensteins Revenge Junkensteins Monster.png|Roadhog (Junkenstein's Monster) Junkensteins_Revenge_The_Summoner.png|Symmetra (The Summoner) Junkensteins Revenge Dr Junkenstein.png|Junkrat (Dr. Junkenstein) Junkensteins Revenge The Witch.png|Mercy (The Witch) Additionally, the match is narrated by Reinhardt, who also calls out key events (such as when a boss dies or the door takes damage). There are four difficulties for this mode: Normal, Hard, Expert, and Legendary. The more difficult the play is, the more Zomnics and Zombardiers will spawn, the more intelligent the bosses' AI will be, the more number of Shock-Tires will spawn, the more HP a single Shock-Tire will get, the more damage the boss will inflict, and the more ultimate charge the bosses will get. The HP for all other enemies (including bosses) will remain the same. Anytime a hero gets killed, they will wait 12 seconds and then respawn in front of the door. The defense team will win if they hold out until the end, and defeat all the bosses in the Last Battle. On the other hand, the defense team will lose immediately if the door is destroyed, by losing the last of its 2000 HP. The door will also be immediately destroyed if all players in the defense team are down at any point of play. Sequences of boss spawns *At 5:45, the Reaper will spawn at the end of the rampart as the first boss fight. He immediately uses Shadow Step to teleport onto the edge of the bridge closest to the door. **On higher difficulties The Reaper will respawn multiple times between other bosses. *At 3:45, Junkenstein's Monster will spawn on the right side of the far-away yard and will approach the nearest hero to attack. *At 2:45, the Summoner will spawn at the right side of the Zommic spawn door.(left to the Reaper's spawn) She will deploy a Photon Barrier shortly after she spawns, making it more difficult to defeat enemies. She will attack the nearest player. *At 1:45, Dr. Junkenstein will spawn on the L-shape platform on the far right corner and continue to spam his Frag Launcher to any of the heroes. He will not leave the platform for the entire duration of the match until he is killed. *At 0:00, the Final Battle begins, there will be an announcement for the Witch. After 8 seconds, the Witch will spawn in front of the burning cart, and use Resurrect to revive Dr. Junkenstein on his platform and the Monster in front of her. **The heroes can defeat the bosses in any order, but they only win the fight when all three bosses are defeated. **On Legendary difficulty The Witch will also revive The Summoner, who will deploy a Photon Barrier as she crosses the map. Junkenstein Endless Junkenstein Endless is functionally the same as the regular version, however, the mode uses 1-minute waves instead of a single 8-minute timer until the final battle, and has a wider selection of heroes. The game will the considered a victory if the players survive 12 waves, but the game officially ends after bonus wave 15, in which the final battle begins. Brawl rules * Heroes: Ana, Genji, Hanzo, McCree, Soldier: 76, Torbjörn, Widowmaker, Zenyatta, Tracer, Brigitte '' * ''Only 1 of each hero per team * No hero switching * Keep the castle doors from being destroyed * Survive 12 waves ** (Optional) Survive 15 bonus waves and the final battle Bosses *'Wave 1:' The Reaper *'Wave 2:' None *'Wave 3:' Junkenstein's Monster *'Wave 4:' Dr. Junkenstein *'Wave 5:' The Reaper (2x) *'Wave 6:' The Summoner *'Wave 7:' Junkenstein's Monster (2x) *'Wave 8:' The Witch, Junkenstein's Monster, Dr. Junkenstein *'Wave 9:' The Reaper (3x) *'Wave 10:' The Summoner (2x) *'Wave 11:' Junkenstein's Monster (2x) *'Wave 12:' The Witch, Junkenstein's Monster, Dr. Junkenstein *'Bonus Wave 1:' The Reaper (3x) *'Bonus Wave 2:' The Summoner (2x) *'Bonus Wave 3:' Junkenstein's Monster (3x) *'Bonus Wave 4:' The Witch (2x), Junkenstein's Monster, Dr. Junkenstein *'Bonus Wave 5: '''The Reaper (4x) *'Bonus Wave 6: The Summoner (4x) *'Bonus Wave 7: '''Junkenstein's Monster (3x) *'Bonus Wave 8: 'The Witch (2x), Junkenstein's Monster, Dr. Junkenstein *'Bonus Wave 9: 'The Reaper (4x) *'Bonus Wave 10: 'The Summoner (4x) *'Bonus Wave 11: 'Junkenstein's Monster (4x) *'Bonus Wave 12: 'The Witch (2x), Junkenstein's Monster (2x), Dr. Junkenstein (2x) *'Bonus Wave 13: 'The Reaper (4x) *'Bonus Wave 14: 'The Summoner (4x) *'Bonus Wave 15: 'Junkenstein's Monster (4x) *'Bonus Wave 15 - Final battle: ''' The Witch (2x), Junkenstein's Monster (2x), Dr. Junkenstein (2x), The Summoner (2x) Enemies ;Zomnics :Health: 200 :Spawns: Any of the three main gateways :Details: Zomnics do not attack players directly, but if they reach the castle doors, they will explode, dealing 80 damage to the doors and a maximum of 40 damage to players. ;Zombardiers :Health: 200 :Spawns: Any of the three main gateways :Details: Zombardiers launch explosive ranged attacks at players that deal a maximum of 60 damage. ;Shock-Tires :Health: 100 :Spawns: Any of the three main gateways :Details: Shock-Tires do not attack players directly, but if they reach the castle doors, they will explode, dealing 240 damage to the doors and a maximum of 100 damage to players. Junkenstein will announce when they spawn. ;The Reaper :Health: 1000 (normal) / 1250 (hard) / 1600 (expert) / 2000 (legendary) :Spawns: On the ledge next to the ramparts, then Shadow Steps to the ground :Details: The Reaper will occasionally use Wraith Form and Death Blossom in combat. ;Junkenstein's Monster :Health: 3800 (normal) / 4250 (hard) / 4500 (expert) / 4600 (legendary) :Spawns: To the right of the overturned cart :Details: Junkenstein's Monster will occasionally use Chain Hook, Take A Breather, or Whole Hog. ;The Summoner :Health: 1500 (normal) / 1800 (hard) / 2000 (expert) / 2300 (legendary) :Spawns: On the ledge next to the ramparts :Details: The Summoner will use Photon Barrier somewhere in the middle of the map, always horizontally. Any existing barriers will instantly disappear upon her death. ;Dr. Junkenstein :Health: 2250 (normal) / 2750 (hard) / 3000 (expert) / 3250 (legendary) :Spawns: On the balcony to the right :Details: Dr. Junkenstein will only lob grenades from a distance. He will not drop down from the balcony for any reason, and is immune to knockback. ;The Witch :Health: 1600 (normal) / 1750 (hard) / 2100 (expert) / 2500 (legendary) :Spawns: Beside the overturned cart :Details: Upon spawning, The Witch will immediately Resurrect Dr. Junkenstein and his monster. After that, she will heal Junkenstein's Monster, rarely she will heal Junkenstein if she is close enough and Junkenstein has taken damage. Scoreboard The scoreboard of the Junkenstein's Revenge game is modified. Each hero will have a common general scoreboard and their own individual scoreboard. For the general scoreboard, there are 6 categories: * '''Zomnics kills: the number of Zomnics and Zombardiers the player kills. * Elites kills: the number of Shock-Tires and bosses the player kills. * Final blows: the number of final hit the player inflict on enemies. * Damage done: the number of damage the player deals to the enemies' health. * Healing done: the number of healing the player heals their allies' and their own's health. * Deaths: the number of time the player dies in battle. Additionally, all heroes but Ana and Brigitte share the following traits: * Weapon accuracy: The percentage of the number of hit over the number of shot made. "Scoped Weapon Accuracy" for Ana and Widowmaker. * Critical hits: The number of time player is able to inflict the critical damage to enemies. "Scoped critical hits" for Widowmaker. * Critical hits accuracy: The percentage of the number of critical hit over the number of shot made. "Scoped critical hits accuracy" for Widowmaker. For the unique metrics, it's as below for each hero: *'Genji' **Damage reflected: Damage dealt with Deflect. **Dragonblade kills *'Hanzo' ** Dragonstrike kills ** Scatter Arrow *'McCree' ** Deadeye kills ** Fan The Hammer kills *'Soldier: 76' ** Helix Rocket kills ** Tactical Visor kills *'Torbjörn' **Turret kills **Molten Core kills *'Tracer' **Pulse Bomb kills **Pulse bombs attached *'Widowmaker' **Venom Mine kills *'Ana' ** Unscoped accuracy ** Nano Boost assists: The number of kill allies make under the effect of Nano Boost. ** Elite slept: The number of boss hit by Sleep Dart. ** Biotic Grenade kills *'Brigitte' ** Offensive assists: Kill assists through dealing damage. ** Defensive assists: Kill assists from healing another player. ** Damage blocked: Damage absorbed by Barrier Shield. ** Armor provided: Armor given through Inspire or Repair Pack. ** Inspire uptime percentage *'Zenyatta' **Offensive assists: Kill assists through dealing damage or Orb of Discord. **Transcendence healing Achievements Halloween Terror 2017 and Endless Achievements Halloween Terror 2018 and Endless Achievements Tips General * Kill the Zombardiers as soon as possible. They tend to single out one player at the time and if there are more than one on the field it can become impossible to dodge their bombs. Their splash damage also causes trouble for team mates. * Healers should try and spot which one the Zombardiers are targeting. Since they tend to stick to one target at the time, that player would be killed very fast. Focus healing that target unless someone else is also low. * Call out healing. The map is wide and sometime the healer does not spot you on low health. Either they were busy clearing the zomnics, or healing somebody else. Don't run in front front of them to ask for healing though, keeping killing those zomnics! * Almost all bosses and zomnics follow certain pathing and would not jump off ledges. Use this to predict or escape them. * In Endless mode, Bosses tend to target a turret once led to it. * Headshots are obviously your best friend in this mode, as dealing with enemies faster prevents your team getting overrun. * If you want to photobombs the appearance of bosses, look for a four-leaf-clover like object on the floor. Standing around the area allow you to photobomb the bosses intro. Hero Strategy * Genji ** Genji is a very mobile hero, so jump all around the bosses so they can't hit you too much. Fan of Blades is recommended on bosses. Only use the triple shot when you're a fair distance away from enemies. ** Abuse Swift Strike resets on Zomnics. Do a quick triple shot to the head and swift strike towards them. Also use it to hit multiple enemies. You can combine his Shurikens, Melee, and Swift Strikes to be even more effective. ** Reserve your Dragonblade only to bosses, unless there's a huge group of zomnics and things get hectic. If you have Ana on your team, have her Nano Boost you while you use Dragonblade. You'll deal substantial amount of damage to bosses. ** As tempting as it is, Genji should not try to take down Junkrat. Your reflect doesn't last long enough against his grenades and he has a habit of switching target haphazardly. Focus on keeping the other players safe. * Hanzo ** Always try to go for headshots with his Storm Bow. Since he can one-shot Zomnics and Zombardiers. ** Only use Storm Arrow on Bosses or Shock Tires that are hard to hit. ** Sonic Arrows are only useful for spotting where the zomnics appear from. Use it so your other teammates can help deal with it while you are defending another area. ** Hanzo's Dragonstrike is very useful on groups of enemies and targets that don't move much, like Dr. Junkenstein. Since he mostly stays on the ledge the whole time, it will remove a huge chunk of his health. You can also use Dragonstrike on groups of zomnics if things get hectic. * McCree ** Deadeye can fire more than six times and deal a huge amount of damage, making it devastating for both wiping waves and cutting into boss health. Don't try and wait for the skull to ramp up on bosses, as you'll waste a valuable ult. Try and wittle down the boss's health with the help of your teammates. By then, you should be able to take them down with Deadeye relatively quickly later. ** Flashbang is great for interrupting abilities like The Monster's Take A Breather and Whole Hog, or The Summoner's Photon Projector damage stacking. * Soldier: 76 ** Do not spray with his rifle, as the spread makes it hard to hit enemies. So if you only shoot in controlled bursts, you won't have to reload as often. Use Helix Rockets on bosses or groups of enemies, or just a quick burst of damage. ** If your healer is busy, you can use your Biotic Field to heal yourself or other allies near your healing circle. ** Tactical Visor is similar to McCree's Deadeye, but less effective, but nonetheless still useful. But only use it on Bosses or taking out small crowds of enemies. * Torbjörn ** Harder difficulties are much easier with a Torbjörn: his turret means you've got a fifth gun on the team, and an aimbot dealing near-constant damage is great for handling both waves and bosses. ** Torbjörn's Molten Core deals very high damage per second. Spraying across a path will kill or severely harm any Zomnics that wander through it, and coating an area around a boss will allow you to eat into their health very quickly. ** It's important to consider your turret's line of sight. An ideal location is to climb the stone platform to the door's side, and then throw his turret onto the sniper's perch; unless you have a character like Widowmaker climbing up near it, the turret will be less likely to get targeted while having an almost encompassing view of the map. * Tracer ** Tracer is not an ideal character outside of casual games, as she is easily the least viable hero of the ten available. ** Tracer's strongest attack is Pulse Bomb, which only does 300 damage. Given the weakest enemy (The Reaper) has 1000 HP on the lowest difficulty, her only real use is dealing with Zomnics at point-blank range. * Widowmaker ** Widowmaker is what you'd expect from any mode: a bad one can cost you the game, but a good one can carry the team. **A scoped shot takes 0.75 seconds to charge and deals up to 300 damage, so consistently landing headshots on a boss will allow your team to cleave through their health. ** Venom Mine and Infra-Sight are very limited in their application, as the former only does 75 damage and the latter is only really useful for shooting a RIP Tire as it leaves cover. As such, your primary contributions are in direct kills. * Ana ** Biotic Grenade is a superb tool for countering both Take A Breather and The Witch's Caduceus Staff. By blocking healing, the already mammoth task of cutting through tons of health can be expedited by not having to contend with regeneration. ** Sleep Dart is great for handling troublesome bosses and to prevent being overwhelmed, but it requires coordinating or calling out attacks. For example, sleeping Dr Junkenstein means players don't have to worry about being bombarded by grenades, but that depends on the other players not waking him up. ** Use Nanoboost on other Damage-based heroes like Soldier 76, Genji, or even Tracer. As they can deal a huge chunk of damage with their ultimates on bosses or wipe out zomnics faster. * Brigitte ** Brigitte's Barrier Shield is useful for blocking projectiles and bullets, or protect whoever is behind you. You can use it to block shots from Reaper, Dr Junkenstein, and The Monster's Whole Hog. ** Her Shield Bash is useful for cancelling out ultimates like The Dragon's Photon Barrier, The Monster's Whole Hog or Take a Breather, and The Reaper's Death Blossom. ** Her Whip Shot is able to knock threats back like Zomics about to break the door, The Reaper's Death Blossom, or The Monster's Whole Hog. Only use it if they are too close and need breathing room. You can also use it on Shock Tires, but it requires some practice. ** Don't accidently hit a Zomnic towards the door, since it'll explode earlier. ** Use her Repair Pack on your teammates defensively. When you see a teammate up against a boss at low health, throw your pack at him/her to give them a fighting chance. See also *Junkenstein's Revenge/Quotes *Junkenstein's Revenge/Characters Trivia *Shock-Tires and bosses are counted as "Elites" in the scoreboard statistics. *On certain locations on the map, you can see birds with purple eyes. If you shoot them, they will fade away. This has no effect towards you or the other players. **Those birds and their eyes' smoky effect have a resemblance to Reaper's Nevermore skin theme, especially on his mask and his guns. *Under the roof, where Junkenstein spawns, there are tombstones of two possible Overwatch members, with the Overwatch logo on the front. *Originally, Junkenstein's Revenge only allowed Soldier 76, McCree, Hanzo, and Ana as playable heroes. When the game returned for 2017, Junkenstein Endless was added with Genji, Zenyatta, Widowmaker, and Torbjörn available in the new variant. When the mode returned for 2018, all previous characters were allowed in both modes, and Tracer and Brigitte were added to the roster. *Despite not being available outside custom games, Sombra's Hack has been programmed to work on Zomnics. A hacked Zombardier will cease firing, a Zomnic will temporarily be unable to self-destruct, and EMP stops all Zomnics in range from moving until the hack effect ends. Patch changes * }} de:Junkensteins Rache pl:Rozróba/Zemsta dr. Złomensteina Category:Weekly Brawls Category:Play modes